Sex Slave
by CenterExtreme
Summary: Brook is kidnapped by a man in his 20's and becomes his sex slave. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi** guys! I'm writing this for everyone else's enjoyment (maybe mine some :P) and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye Dad!" I called from the entrance to the movies as he drove off. I had been having tons of homework and not enough time to spend with my friends. Nobody was able to come to the movies with me, so I just came alone. I had wanted to see this new movie for a while, but I had never gotten the chance.

* * *

After the movie was over, I decided to walk down to a new Pizza Hut that had opened up nearby. It required walking down a dark alleyway, but that didn't faze me. I started walking down the alleyway, when suddenly I heard a rustling sound. I turned around and nobody was there. Sort of getting creeped out, I started to walk faster. All of a sudden, I was gagged by a muscular figure dressed in all black, and was soon knocked out.

* * *

I woke up chained to a four-poster bed, being undressed by a very attractive man, who looked to be about in his 20's, with no shirt on. It was clear that he had worked out every chance he got, because he had a six pack and ripped arms. When he saw that I was awake, he grinned, then began to take off his pants. I was turned on by seeing his dick from outside of his bulging pants. He was having a boner, considering his penis was very large and hard, and about a foot in length.

Suddenly having a sense of embarrassment, I crossed my legs and tried to cover my average sized boobs. He noticed, so he came and slapped me in the face with his dick. Shocked, I opened my mouth. That was a mistake.

He put his dick inside my mouth and I slammed my jaws shut on it. With an angrily determined face, he jerked his penis out of my mouth, slapped me in the face with it, then shoved it back inside my mouth, deeper this time, making me gag, and, inconveniently, making me open my mouth wider. His penis hit the back of my throat and he snickered at my gagging, his boner getting bigger by the minute.

Suddenly, he yanked his cock out of my mouth and unchained me from the bed. Thinking I was free, I sat up. The man pushed me back down and said, "You aren't free yet, Brook!"

"How do you know my name?" I said. That was another mistake. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and started to try to make out with me. Suddenly, he stopped, sat up, and just sat there. I thought he was finished so I relaxed. He smirked, laid back down, than stuck his tongue as deep into my mouth as it would go.

Ashamed that I had fallen for his trick, I tensed up, and he started kissing my neck. He growled playfully, clearly trying to taunt me, than nibbled my neck, while massaging my boobs. I found it very revolting that he could be having fun, but also very pleasurable. I tried to stifle my moan, but I failed horribly, and, realizing my sense of enjoyment, he moved down to my left nipple and started sucking strongly.

His penis was sitting on my thigh, and I could feel his boner getting even larger and was extremely disgusted that I wasn't able to do anything about it. So I just laid there moaning and coming on the floor, and he liked that a lot, so he shifted his body over a little so the cum was falling on his penis, making it erect.

He licked my right nipple just before kissing down my body, sticking his tongue in my bellybutton, than moving down to my vagina. He placed his tongue underneath it to catch the cum, but after a few seconds, moved up, clearly happy with his virgin catch from the alley.

He started to play with my clit, and I arched my back with the pleasure, trying to very hard to not enjoy this. I almost reached an orgasm, so he took his finger off my clit and licked it instead, and this reached the orgasm for me and I came all over his tongue. Practically purring with delight, he started pinching my nipples and licking my clit.

The pinching stung like shit, but it felt oddly enjoyable. He heard my moaning and started to pinch harder. I practically screamed, but was soon shut up by his tongue in my mouth and his lips on mine. He than sat up, shoved his index finger up my vagina, than started pumping it in and out.

I was too shocked to say anything, for I realized that I was almost not a virgin anymore and was terribly horrified that I was about to lose my virginity to some horrid rapist.

Having realized my surprise, the rapist licked his lips seductively, than shoved another finger in my vagina. After a couple of seconds he only had one finger left until his whole hand was in me. He took his other hand and tickled my clit, making me cum onto his fingers that were still inside of me.

He almost giggled with pleasure, than took his fingers out slowly one by one, than put his fingers in my mouth, forcing me to close my own mouth, than taste my own cum.

After about a minute of this, he finally shoved his dick into me. I gasped with surprise and a lot of enjoyment, trying extremely hard to conceal it. I clearly did a very bad job, considering the fact that he sneered at me, than started to pump his cock in and out of me.

He abruptly started stroking my nipples softly, trying to arouse me, still pumping his cock in and out of me. I was sexually aroused by this, but tried very hard not to show it. Noticing me trying to not cum, he started to lick my left nipple, while massaging my right boob. _I'm not supposed to like being raped! Why do I like this so much?_

Having fulfilled his sexual pleasures, the man took his dick out of me, stood up, pulled on his pants and slipped on his shirt, than sauntered to the iron door, opening it, and just before he left, he called "When we're having sex, the name you will be calling out is Brooks!" and with seeing the shock on my face of the name similarities, he snickered, than practically skipped out the door with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been waiting for about a day, completely naked in my cell with nothing to eat, and only a crusty blanket and a hard bed to keep me company. There was a locked trunk at the foot of my four poster bed, but Brooks had taken the key when he had left me in my cell, unchained and unclothed. I decided I should just sleep, but I only fell into a fitful sleep after about 2 hours of laying there, traumatized and scared. And when I did fall asleep, I had nightmares.

I dreamt that I was being raped again, but this time in the middle of public. Nobody rushed to help me, or call the police, but they all formed a circle around us, and just stood and stared, a few people clapped or giggled. When my raping was over, the man burned me to death, but of course, I woke up before it started, although I knew what was about to happen.

When I did wake up, I found myself curled up into a ball, with the blanket on the floor, with Brooks stroking my nipples, staring at me with lust. I was turned on by this, but I still inched away from him, a look of surprise on my face. I felt like I was in a prison, and saw that I was in lacy, black lingerie and I felt like a hooker going swimming. It was too small and I felt uncomfortable in it, because Brooks had cut a three holes in it. One where my vagina was, and the other two where my boobs were sticking out.

"Since the lingerie was too small, and I felt your boobs needed to be at their full potential, I decided to cut two large holes where they could stick out, Princess. These are the clothes you'll have to live in, they're too small to take off, so I figured I could cut some sex holes, where we could have anal and vaginal sex, but I could still touch you wherever I want. Notice how the whole thing is lace, no cloth on it at all? Thats so I can stroke your body, and touch your skin directly."

I then realized there was a fourth hole, where my ass was, and that was for the anal sex he was talking about having. I shuddered at the thought of ruthless rape, and thought of all the pain i'd be in.

"I have a few rules for you, Brook. First, you must always let me be dominant during sex and you may not turn down sex. You have to listen to my every command, I am your master now, precious. Second, you must let me be dominant during our making out sessions, I must always be able to access the inside of your mouth. Third, you must never speak unless I am in this exact room with you, and I can check. I have surveillance cameras up on the walls." I glanced up when he said that, and sure enough, there were four surveillance cameras in all the corners of the room."Fourth, and the last rule, you must never take your lingerie off, or you will be punished. This last one is a privilege. If you dance for me every time I come in here, or whenever I tell you to, and follow all these rules precisely, than you will be allowed a room upstairs, with me, and be allowed to sleep with me, in my more comfortable bed." He whispered those last few words in my ear seductively.

"Now, we will have sex, and you must not turn down my dominance, or there will be a consequence, either being whipped, or rough, hardcore, full on, rape." After mentioning that with a smirk, he slipped off his clothes, and made me lay down on the bed. I laid there, terrified, and he started to suck on my nipples, while rubbing my clit, turning me on and making me wet. "Aha, I knew you liked this sex. So it must not be rape at all!" he laughed, and then, while still sucking my nipples, he inserted his dick into my vagina, and started to make out.

Despite his threats, I still fought for dominance. Finally, he beat me, by rubbing my clit, still pumping in and out of me, making me moan, all the while biting my bottom lip so I couldn't keep him out. After he had explored my whole mouth, despite my protests, he rolled me over and whispered, "Huh, naughty little girl! Already broke about 2 rules! And then he started out on our first session of anal sex. Without any lube or letting me adjust to his long and hard penis, he just roughly pumped in and out of me, while I was laying on the bed screaming and crying. It burned like shit, and he didn't care. It made me bleed, but he didn't stop. It made him horny, so he continued.

"Now this is what I call rape! Your ass is so tight, baby, I think I might do this everyday! Oh yah, I forgot to tell you, you're gonna be sore after this honey!"

After two more minutes of agonizing rape and bleeding, he finally stopped. He pulled on his pants, slipped on his shirt, and said he'd be back in a second with some food. He left the room, locking the door, and came back with stale bread, a bottle of water, and a bowl of cold soup, all on a metal tray, and I glared at him muttered "Fuck you..." and he grinned, and said, "Bon Appétit" and locked the door, leaving me alone, shaking and bleeding on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I ate my food slowly, sobbing between bites. It was almost all gone, when I heard a voice say, "Almost time to go to bed, pretty girl!" _I didn't know there was an intercom system in here!_

Finishing my food, I got into my bed and pulled the crusty blanket on top of me. "Uh uh, baby, take the blanket off! You have to stay exposed tonight!" Shuddering, I kicked the blanket off and curled up into a tight ball, only exposing my ass.

The door was thrown open and there stood Brooks, with four pairs of reinforced handcuffs and a dildo. "Aww, honey, you're supposed to be exposing yourself to me, not concealing yourself!" Then he sauntered over to my bed, forced me to uncurl, and despite my fighting back, succeeded, considering he was much stronger then me.

Taking the handcuffs out, he put one pair on my right hand, one on my left, and the other two pairs on both my ankles. He then continued to handcuff me to the bed, one leg to each corner of the end of the bead, and one hand to each corner of the headboard, exposing me more then I intended.

It stretched me out uncomfortably, and I tried to fight back but failed miserably. I started sobbing again, but a finger suddenly planted on my lips and stopped me.

I thought he was finished, but he shoved the extremely large dildo into me. I cried out in pain. "Please, please no!"

"Sweetheart, don't cry. You'll be fine. I can stay in here if you want me to!" He wiggled his eyebrows after the last sentence, and climbed into the bed with me not even waiting for an answer.

"Sugar, you'll feel full in the morning! Trust me..." he trailed off on the last words as he started sucking on my nipples, inserting what looked like a needle into my neck, and I panicked, but didn't have time to scream for I was already falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to loud moans, and the words, "Oh baby, I will fuck you hard!"

Realizing they were my moans, I tried to stop, but couldn't and came instead. "Sweetheart, you know you love me! You know you love our daily fucking sessions and how I make you fell more full then you normally do!"

I started crying, I wanted my mom and my dad, and my old life back! I hated this and I would never love him!

He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I let him have dominance, it wasn't worth the pain.

"Alright honey, strip for me!"

"But you told me never to take my lingerie off!" I wailed.

"Ah, but this is an exception!"

I started to take my lingerie off, but failed horribly. My boobs had gotten bigger since we had gotten here, and where they were sticking out were keeping me from getting it off.

* * *

**I just wanted to update my story, so I wrote a small chapter. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
